The Love That Should've been
by finalfantasy9
Summary: Kuja captures Garnet, but not as a prisoner. At first weary of his intentions they quickly change and Garnet gets pregnant... How will Zidane react? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY CHARACTERS!

Chapter one GARNET

Terror flooded my body making my flesh heat til I was sweating. My hands and feet are cuffed to a chain on the wall. My head was pounding. The last thing I remember is Kuja and Zidane fighting and a sharp pain on my skull.

"Princess, I see you have awoken." Kuja's voice was tamer then usual.

"Let me go, where are my friends?" I felt the heat rising on the back of my neck,

"My dear Princess I can not. They are safe in Alexandria, just as you are safe here." Kuja came in the holding cell, kneeling next to me, "My,my, how gorgeous you really are."

"Back away from me!"

"Princess, please, do not fight, it will get you nowhere. I to the job your mother offered to get t you. Now that I have you I will see to your happiness." he looked at me intensely,"Please let me have you til your friends come, if you still wish to go with them you may, til then, be mine?"

He looked into my eyes as he took a key off the wall inches from me. "Princess, you were never my prisoner. I just did this s you could not fight me, do you wish to go to your room now?" He unlocked the cuffs that hung around my wrist and ankles.

"My room?"I looked at him with confusion filling my eyes.

"Yes, you are NOT my prisoner." He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet," Please do not try to run away, my castle is in the middle of the desert continent oceans away from yours, and there are many horrid creatures. Yet they would be the least of your worries, for I am mos unpleasant when I am disobeyed." He gave me a dark look before turning and leading me to my room.

His castle was bigger then any castle I'd seen before. It was decorated with the finest marble, Their were statues of angels that gave it an eerie feeling.

"Your castle is beautiful" I complemented." Is it just you here?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"Yes, and now you, I find myself very busy. No use in having useless company." He turned and half smiled making my heart tinge.

I mentally scolded myself for letting that get to me. I stayed silent though I was screaming on the inside. I want to break down into tears I hope my friends, Zidane, Steiner, Vivi, Freya,and Quina come soon.

KUJA

She lingered away from me; not saying a word. I could see the sadness in her eyes. Yet, I can not let her go now that I finally have her. I came to the doors of her room and hesitated for only a moment.

"Princess, I hope you will find this most accommodating to suit your needs. If not, say the word, and it shall be fixed."

She looked from the wall meeting my gaze, "May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are there statues everywhere?" she motioned.

"I find them quite beautiful, yet, not quite as beautiful as the angel I brought here today." I looked at her and saw she wasn't getting it, "Here I shall show her to you." I grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing the wall of mirrors, "This is my angel, Garnet." My heart nearly stopped as she turned and blushed.

"I am Dagger now" she recovered.

"Dagger? it is cute, yet it is too harsh for a gem." We stood for a moment gazing into each others eyes, "This is your room... Dagger" I opened the door as I turned to watch her face shift in awe.

"Oh, my, this is gorgeous!" She put her hands over her mouth as she looked around.

"Glad you like it. I will leave you now, make yourself at home. I will return shortly when dinner is ready." I reluctantly shut her in the room as I walked down the stairs away from the great beauty. 


	2. Chapter 2

fanfiction 2

Chapter 2 GARNET

The room with vaulted ceilings and huge balcony was mine? Its luxury made the Alexandrian castle look no more fit for a peasant. The huge bed was lain in silk sheets. Curtains hung around the bed to block the early morning sun's rays. A bath tube sat in the corner, unmasked so everyone could see. I wanted to explore the room and see what other wonders it may hold, yet exhaustion was taking over.

"I'll just lay here for a second." I laid my head down and let sleep consume me.

"Princess." A gentle voice spoke to me as I barely shook. I jerked up in shock.

"What is it?" My heart pounded.

"Shh, Prince- Dagger. You are safe, It is late, do you wish to eat?" Kuja's face became clear after my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Uhm, not really. I am fine." I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but he slid his arms under, lifting me up bridal style.

"No, Angel, you must eat to maintain strength, and you WILL need strength for what I have planned for tomorrow." There was a hint of darkness hidden in his voice. My heart fluttered from his endearment. He laid me back down. "May, bring in the food." The door opened more and a girl carrying a tray filled with food came in. "Thank you be dismissed for the night." He took the tray and sat it beside my legs. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back so is chest and face hovered over me. My breathe hitched as I felt his breathe on my face. "What is wrong, Angel?" His hand caressed my cheek.

"Nothing is wrong, why would there be?" I lied

"Angel, eat your food now then rest." He gently kissed my forehead.

He got up and shut the door behind him as he left.

I woke the next day from a knocking on my door. I could not see anything in the cocoon of my bed. I reluctantly got up and was immediately blinded by the sun.

"Ms. Garnet, Master Kuja has sent me to help you get ready for the day." A women's voice rang. I groaned at the thought of what Kuja could possibly want me to do with him today.

"Come in!" I yelled as I fell back on the pillows.

The door creaked open, seconds later the curtains around my bed flung open.

"Good morning Mad'am, I trust you slept well. I need you undressed and in the tube as soon as it is filled, wash your hair first so I may wrap it and it be drying.I will lay out Your gown out as you finish washing and dry. Master Kuja does not like waiting, especially when he is excited, that is why we must hurry, pardon the rush." She pulled me from the bed.

KUJA

I had woke exceptionally early this morning, having gotten barely any sleep at all the night before. My excitement to show Garnet who I truly was, not the mirage of me she has seen and heard about. I have a temper and do what people pay me to do. What's so wrong with that?  
*knock knock*

"Master Kuja, May has Lady Garnet up and getting dressed. Shall I run your bath as well sir?" One of the maids said as she cracked the door.

"No, I have showered this morning, I am already dressed, But thank you."

I sat in the quiet as I awaited Garnet. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

GARNET

I looked at the dress Kuja had sent for me to wear as it rested against my skin. The corseted was light purple with dark purple flowers sewn in. It slightly lifted my breasts creating more cleavage. The dark purple flowers flowed to the silk ruffled bottom, covering my silver heels.

"You look lovely, Lady Garnet." May bowed.

"Do you know what we are doing?"

"I am not allowed to say, sorry, My Lady. Master Kuja's orders." She looked toward the door,"Come, lets go await Master Kuja." We walked through the room's door to the hallway to find Kuja standing in a black tux with a light rose pinned to the pocket.

"Well, you are a sight for the sore eyes, My Lady" He grabbed my hand and gently kissed its back.

"What are we doing?" I blurted out.

He gave me an evil grin, "Come and you shall see." We walked through the hallway back toward the main hallway. "I thought my people would like to meet their queen."

I turned onto the stairs seeing the room filled with people in ball gowns and tuxes. drinks and food everywhere as they chattered wildly.

My heart pounded at the sight.

"Welcome to all, You have been gathered here today to meet your queen. Meet Lady Garnet." The crowd cheered as he held up my hand, our hands intertwined by our fingers. "Come, Angel you do not want to keep your people waiting." He bent and whispered in my ear.

I got chills of worry forcing a smile.

KUJA

I knew purple would be a great color for her. In contrast with her dark hair and slightly tanned skin. I could see her nervousness through her friendly smile. Its hard to catch my breathe as I smell her intoxicating naturalness.

The Princess and I danced for hours, laughing with the people and trolls around us. I can see her easing, acting as I want her to.

"Kuja, I am so very tired, may I sleep?" She looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Of course, Princess, I shall take you." I led her up the stairs, turning at the top to say goodnight to everyone. I led her to my room instead, wanting to keep her safe from any trespassers that may have slipped in.

"This is not my room Kuja." She turned with a worried look in her eyes.

GARNET

My heart pounded as we stopped in front of a huge set of doors. My body started shivering with cold and nervousness.

"Please, calm yourself, I brought you here to protect you from thieves that may have entered the castle." his voice was soft and concerned. I rested my head between his shoulder and chest.

"Are you staying with me?"

"Of course, Angel." He hung his head and kissed the top of my head.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his huge bed. His room was exactly the same as mine except there was no balcony.

"Angel, may I love you?" He whispered in my ear as he half laid beside and on top of me. My breathe hitched as his hand stroked the opposite side of my face.

I breathed his name,"Kuja"

"Gar-Dagger, I realize a Princess is suppose to show abstinence and will-power. Yet, I can not hold back I want to show you how much I care for you. I never want you to feel alone."

I held his face between my hands, looking intently into his eyes. I seen something flash in them but I could not quite tell what it was. I kissed him quick so I could not talk myself out of it. his lips crushed his lips to mine. I groaned in pleasure against my will as he bit my bottom lip.

"Oh, Angel, wait till I tear into you." he undid my corseted and tore off the rest of my clothes quickly. My body started to heat up. He positioned himself over me, I could feel his excitement graving me as he went down my body kissing my every inch. Bliss took over my body as his tongue slipped out.

He came back up and slowly plunged inside me. I looked into his blue eyes just before they rolled back in his head. Sweat started to poor from every inch of us as he increased friction. I felt him hit his peak as he spilt his warm juices inside me. 


	4. Chapter 4

KUJA

Waking up, next to her my heart stopped. feeling her warmth radiating with mine. We were still cuddling up to each other.

"You are s beautiful." I whispered as I rubbed her face. I got up silently and walked from the room to attend y business for the day."

"Master Kuja, I trust you slept well." May said as she walked up to me.

I sighed with satisfaction," Yes, indeed, Ms. May thank you." I started to walk past her and turned abruptly,"Oh, May, will you bring my Angel a breakfast full of all the best, and whatever she wants. Thank you." I continued with my duties of the day.

Going to Alexandria to talk with Brahne on our endeavors.

GARNET

I awoke in dim light alone. my heart started pounding, where's Kuja? Why would he just leave after that?

"Good morning,Princess, I trust you slept well?"

"Where's Kuja?"My frantic shout made May jump.

" He had business to attend to, he shall be back shortly."

My eyes stung with tears and m nose burned as if I had to sneeze.

I an outside in the hot arid air. The stones that marked the path from the door to the gate were grey and misshapen yet they fit together like a puzzle. A cool fountain was stuck in the center I saw my reflection and gasped. I was pale with dark eyes, my hair was matted to my head and back. It made me feel sick. My clothes were torn from previous nights events. My stomach ached.

I took a shower and decided to get fresh air. I sat on the cement stairs with my head in my hands, and my elbows on my knees. The arid heat on my back made my muscles relax. For the first time in a long time I felt rested.

"Look who's out of the castle, fresh and clean." Kuja's voice bursted through my ears like splashing water.

"Kuja!" I flung myself into his arms. "I thought you would never come back!" I felt his booming laugh in my chest.

"When have I never came back?" He kissed my fore-head. "I was thinking maybe you would like to join me tonight?"

"Tonight?" I furrowed my brow confused

"Yes, Angel, I must go see to the progress that is being made." He looked deeply into my eyes.

I felt myself smile, "Do I get to dress up?"

"Angel, You can do whatever you wish."

I shouted in happiness as I grabbed his dagger from its sheath and cut my hair to chin length. His eyes widened in astonishment. 


	5. Chapter 5

KUJA

Her hair fell to the earth as if in slow motion.

"Dagger, what why, "

"I've always had long hair. Maybe now, I won't be recognized fro behind." She gave a sly smile.

"My, my, how smart you are." I held her face between my hands and kissed her forehead gently.

I picked her up as she giggled. Taking her back to my room to love her again.

* HOURS LATER*

We were dressed and ready to go. I was in my usual attire while she was in a pink slim gown that shimmered in the light, the ruffles started just under her waist. May had pinned Garnet's hair back. revealing her beauty.

The makeup she wore made her look like something from a dream.

"Kuja, How do you feel?" Her sudden outburst startled me.

"I am well, Angel, why you ask?"

"Just wondering," her head bowed in a sad manner,"I am really happy to go with you tonight."

GARNET

I felt very ill as we arrived to the Village of Dali. Little children ran around playing with no cares of what was going on just below them.

"Are you coming, My Angel?"

"I do not feel well." I grabbed my stomach.

Kuja nodded to a hut,"There is a place to eat and get medicine, I shall see to you soon."

He was leaving me? Alone? What if someone took me? What if I ran away? Shock took over my brain as I realized my leaving him was the last thing on my mind.

A bell rang as I opened the door.

"Hello, Miss, How are you today?" The lady behind the counter yelled. I gave a nod and a smile.

"Ma'am, I feel ill." I clenched my stomach.

" Really? When did this occur?"

"This morning." I spoke as she walked over to me.

"It is really none of my business, But could you be pregnant?" I felt my face contort in horror as her words registered.

"I lost my virginity last night! It is not possible to tell-" The door bell rang as Kuja's form sauntered to my side.

"What seems to be the problem?" He looked at the lady darkly.

"I thought you were attending to business?" I questioned.

"I was worried about you, so I told them to give me a few minutes."

"We are not quite sure, but from my best observations, with no fever and just a sharp pain in her stomach and as she just told me... loosing her virginity, I'd say she is pregnant."

Kuja's laugh boomed in my ears, "Lynn, there is absolutely no way. I took her virginity last night!"

"But there is a way, Dagger is a white mage, and you are a powerful sorcerer both of you together make things happen fast, and love is magic which also enhanced the ... growth?"

My head started pounding.

"You know what... I'll be back some other time, Thank you for your wisdom?" Kuja had sobered up, and though I was scared, I was very excited

Author's note:

I know its moving a bit fast, but I am excited and impatient. Plus this is my first story so, yeah. Please review give me your advice and ideas? Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

GARNET

We didn't say much on the way back to the castle. My eyes were heavy and I grew cold as the silver dragon flew through the sky. Kuja sat as far from me as he could staring forward and un-moving. I wanted to sob, but the tears just flowed down silently. A baby , A baby! I am possibly having a baby, Kuja's baby?! Will he want to be part of our lives? Does he hate me for getting pregnant so easily? With that thought I sucked in a deep, shaky, sobbing breathe; I buried my face in my hands and continued with the terrible noises my dry throat created.

I felt arms wrap around me, which only made me cry harder. his hand gently stroked what hair I had left.

"Do you hate me?" I cried.

"Angel, no, it is my fault not yours; I am just sorry I did this to you. I... I care for you so much." He kissed the top of my head. "The world is not ready for our child. The world is broken with the war I helped start." He hung his head in shame. His silver hair gleamed in the moon light, giving him an angel's glow, it was exquisite.

KUJA

I held her and shielded her from the wind. My mind was racing with what I had done. As I carried Dagger to her room I paused. What if she wants her room? What if she feels I hate her if she wakes alone. My heart could not decide where to take her. I put her gently her room and wrote Dr. Tot a letter telling him to expect me and Dagger shortly. I started cleaning all the furniture from another spare room. Dagger may want to decorate for the baby, if she is really pregnant... I did not want to be a father at this point in my life, yet I am excited and hopeful she is. My brain being indecisive has given me a headache.

I walked to Dagger's room and cradled her until my eyes fell heavy.

THE NEXT MORNING

KUJA

The light streaming from her balcony door was blinding. I wish I had curtains or rather was in my room. I quickly put my selfish thoughts aside and looked at Dagger; to find she was already staring at me mesmerized.

"Dagger you are awake?" With my shock that's all I could say.

"Yes, and you are in my room with me." She eyed me questioningly.

"Yes I am sorry, I won't do it again if it is your wish.

She giggled, "Of course I do."

"I must show you something." I pulled her up running down the hall toward the room I worked on all night.

I opened the doors quickly turning to watch her face as she looked confused.

"For the baby." She smiled at my words and attacked me with kisses. 


	7. Chapter 7

ZIDANE

Its been weeks since Kuja stole Garnet. Each day my mind runs harder with how scared and miserable she must be. I will kill Kuja when I get the chance.

"Zidane! How much longer till we reach Dagger?" Vivi's voice was small and nervous. I don't blame him for being nervous, I have been fairly irritable since Dagger was taken.

"Not long, but then we have to find where they are." We were all walking aimlessly around a desert.

"Me hungry!" Quina cried.

"We will rest and eat as soon as we find a place!" My irritation kept rising. Freya and Steiner looked at each other with a worried expression.

I walked ahead, walked away.

I wish I would of told her how I felt when I had the chance.

GARNET

I wondered around the big, beautiful room that Kuja said was for my baby, our baby! My heart was nothing but mush. Kuja did not leave my side. He took me to the kitchen with him when he made me breakfast and lunch. We spent the day talking and playing around.

"Dagger!" Kuja's voice had a taunting manner as we were playing hide and seek.

I was at the top of the staircase ducking behind one of the beautiful angels. For some reason Kuja always knew where I was, like there were arrows pointing me out.

I covered my mouth to hold in laughter and my heart racing making breathing quietly the hardest challenge.

"Got ya!" Kuja screamed as he came around the angel's pedestal on all fours.I let out a scream of surprise.

"Kuja, I've been thinking." I grabbed his face,"I don't want to be Dagger anymore, I want to be whatever you wish."

"Oh, my sweet, It is your wish I grant what do you want?"I blushed deeply,"Angel."

I rolled on his back and laughed,"Of course, my Angel".


	8. Chapter 8

GARNET

5 months later*

I awoke wrapped in Kuja's arms as we laid in our bedroom. which is placed beside the nursery. My stomach has extended quite a bit so new clothes has been a must.

Kuja leaves once a week for at most two days sometimes four just to get two weeks of work done. Everyday is just as blissful as the day before.

"My angel, you woke early today." Kuja's voice broke the silence.

" I do not know why, but I am glad to hear your voice... How did you know I was awake?"

He whispered mischievously in my ear, "I heard you thinking."

I laughed loudly, "You are so mean to me! Why do I like you?"

"No Darling, that is why you like me!" He tickled my arm in a satisfying way, making me smile at his sweetness.

"What are we going to name our sweet baby?" He looked deeply in my eyes.

"I don't know. If it's a girl I like Emma Rayne . If it's a boy I like Tobias Zachariah." He gave me a strange look.

"Ok..."

"What you don't like it?"

"No, they're dandy names." He tried to hide his laugh.

"Well what are your suggestions?"

"For the girl I like Myra." He looked smug.

"You're just going to give her one name?! What about a boy?" I sat up in a demanding way.

"I figured we could each pick one name and it is a girl so why waste time on a boy name?" His cockiness radiated from every inch of his body.

"You son of a bit-" His lips pressed to mine making my head spin as I drowned in the love.

KUJA

Everyday I feel her emotions and know her thoughts more. The baby has connected us in ways that I never thought possible. I know everything about Garnet's body; the girl she holds in her stomach will look like her only have my blue-green eyes and silver hair.

My arrival in Black Mage Village made my stomach uneasy as I talked to one of the mages I had hidden and made good to help the misunderstood ones figure out their way when the time has come.

"Master, There were nice strangers here! A boy that looked like us, a boy with a tail, and a rat-" He kept rambling.

"Listen, where were they going?" I grabbed his shoulders.

"To you, they asked if we knew you but we said no, they left 3 weeks ago."

My heart started pounding. Garnet.

ZIDANE

We are here! Kuja's castle mocked me with its existence.

"Finally!" Eiko yelled.

"Shhhh, Kuja might be waiting for us." I hushed her.

"Do we all need to look for Dagger or destroy first?" Freya held up her pitchfork ready to attack.

"We need to keep the Princess safe." Steiner clanked his metal.

"Yes, we need to get Dagger and go if at all possible." We walked to the front gate that was left open exposing a genuine fountain and a beautiful dark haired girl in an oversized dress. Dagger she was alive! Outside! Not leaving?

"Dagger!" My excitement got the best of me. I watched her turn in shock and her eyes fill with fear. She looked at each of us and smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

GARNET

I stood frozen in place, "Zidane! Vivi! Steiner!" I ran and hugged each of them tightly. Even though there was a little girl and a very tall man I didn't know. I was ever grateful.

"Are you alright?" Steiner asked in a tough tone.

"You look so pretty, Dagger" Vivi rambled

"You make that dress look good Princess, How 'bout we get you outta here." Zidane smirked grabbing my wrist.

"No, I can not. I am sorry you came to rescue me when I am safer here then I am anywhere else." I pushed him away

"Dagger he has you brain-washed, you'll see, come on." He pulled me harder.

"I think you best let the lady go and leave my palace, or deal with me." Kuja's harsh voice made my heart stop, He's back from journey early! I was so happy I wanted to cry. "You do not want t get on my bad side." His eyes darkened.

"Princess, Hurry he'll hurt you!" Steiner screamed.

My mouth fell open. "Why would he hurt me? When I am the one he has loved, made his Queen and bared with his child." Its you he will hurt!" I had not realized all I said. My anger got to me.

"Dagger,You're pregnant? I thought you were better then that!" Zidane looked at me with sad hollow eyes.

"It is Garnet...again." I walked to Kuja; grabbing his hand, and pulling him toward the castle.

I felt tears starting to well in my eyes.

"You have NOT seen the last of me!" Zidane yelled as we walked through the castle doors.

Kuja

My anger is boiling as I see the hurt in Garnet's eyes.

"Garnet I will NOT leave you ever again!" I said suddenly, in her shock she jumped dropping her meat.

"Kuja do not be ridiculous. I am fine I'll stay inside and have the guards block all doors and windows."

"I am no fool, I've seen what they can do! My idiot guards are no match!" I placed my head in my hands.

"Kuja please, You have to go back tonight I will I be alright. They probably would not try anything this soon." She put her hand on mine ,Please."

Oh how I loved her! I can not bring myself to admit it but oh I loved her so much. I am reluctant to leave my Angel, after the events from the day. Yet, my business is calling me, I have to leave. I kissed her forehead before I left, watching her sleep eased my worrying. She cradled our baby even in sleep, I longed for the day I'd be a father.

GARNET

I awoke in a strange room, the walls looked like rocks. My head was pounding,"What happened?" I sat up and rubbed my head, I sensed a body laying beside me, Why is Kuja here? He always leaves early. He better not have brought me with him.

I turned and looked at the body laying next to me.

" Good morning Dagger." Zidane smiled as he laid beside me. I screamed to the top of my lungs and jumped out of the bed.

"Dagger calm down, its OK." He got up ad slowly walked toward me in a calming manor.

"No! It is not ok I need to go back to Kuja's!"

"See that's just it, It was all a show, He's been meeting with us, making plans to let you go, he told us how much he hated you and how it was a huge mistake."

"LIAR!" I belted out

"Really read the letter your precious sent for you." He held out a piece of paper with Kuja's handwriting on it.

Dagger,

If you are reading this it means you are no longer my problem. I am sorry for myself for taking you in the first place. I must be most ignorant for me to take you, and then you became pregnant, I am for-shamed. Please, forget me and live how will suit you best.

P.S.- Let Zidane be the father.

Tears stung my eyes and my nose got a burning itch on its bridge.

"You are a liar, Zidane, I thought you better then that!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Am I Dagger? Am I? Is this not his writing? Did he ever say 'I love you'? Huh? Dagger! Think a minute!" Zidane had become most disrespectful in tone and distance.

I wanted to spit in Zidane's face; yet I couldn't. It was his handwriting, and he'd never said he loved me. He took care of me and made sure I was entertained... That was for honor. I assumed all was well, yet he was miserable. I felt my heart break as if someone was squeezing it inside my chest. I fell to my knees before Zidane squalling. I cannot let Zidane take pride in Kuja's child. My world is tearing apart and there is nothing I can do.

ZIDANE

Dagger sat in Eiko's room for two days she slept and cried. She would not talk to anyone except yell for them to get out. She would not eat. My heart is breaking from my lies but I can do better by her.

KUJA

I had not been able to return to my angel in four days. I expected Garnet to be in my arms the moment the dragon landed but she wasn't. The castle was eerie and quiet as I entered. My soul reached out for hers but felt nothing.

"Jane!" I yelled with no answer.

"Garnet!" I started running around frantically.

My heart is pounding and heat consumed my body as I thought of the worst possibilities.

"Sir, are you ill?" my butler ,Jeffery asked.

"Where is Garnet!"

"The Miss? We have not seen her. we thought she went with you." He looked down ready to be scolded, He jumped in shock as I fell to my knees bursting into tears.

My maids and butlers kept their distance for they've never seen me cry. I was going to Garnet's room to cry after I stopped by my room to change. I found a letter on Garnet's side of the bed while my side was a wrinkled mess.

Kuja,

I am sorry but I can not live in the misery anymore...

My heart broke and I laid there to smell her remaining sweetness.

Why did I not tell her I love her? Why did I not take her with me? Why did I not marry her? What will become of my child? 


	10. Chapter 10

1 year later

GARNET

After two months I was able to stop crying and just stare mindlessly. Now I have my baby girl who occupies my time. My precious Myra Rayne, Her silver hair gleams like her fathers, making me cry whenever I was allowed to break down. I live in Lindblum with Zidane, it is peaceful considering my mother had taken it over. The war was over and she had conquered all she wanted. Reconstruction had started, Zidane worked on home construction.

I was going out to the store with Myra. There were crowds of people everywhere outside the castle. Though everyone was silent it spoke wonders. I took my seven month old daughter through the edge of the crowd.

My heart stopped when I saw Kuja standing tall. I wanted to yell for him but didn't as I remembered how much sorrow I had brought him.

His eyes scanned the crowd and as he looked into my direction, his eyes widened and he quickly turned his back to the crowd. My mother still demanding the crowds attention.

KUJA

I had a strange feeling come over me as my heart broke. I felt Garnet opening up her bond with joy and love; then coldness took over. I looked through the crowd and as I saw her my heart melted. Her hair was long again and the child she cradled in her arms was mine. I turned so no one could see the tears that were about to spill like waterfalls.

I couldn't let her go, I had to see my baby. I turned back to face the crowd and ran to her as she was leaving with her head hung low.

"Garnet!" I yelled making her stop in her tracks.

"Kuja!" She turned with the tears flowing. I held her in my arms. trying not to crush our child.

"I am so sorry. I know you were miserable but I just had to hold you one last time and see my child." I couldn't hold back my tears. She looked at me puzzled.

"I thought you were unhappy, your letter was pretty clear you didn't want the baby." She looked around my eyes trying to find an answer.

"What letter?"

She pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of the bag. With my handwriting. I felt my anger boil then explode as I read 'Let Zidane be the father'.

"Garnet, I didn't write this." She hung her head low.

"I woke up in a strange room with Zidane laying beside me. He gave me the letter and brought up many points that made me doubt it all I felt so bad."

"Garnet. I am so sorry I never brought myself to tell you but I love you."

Tears brimmed her eyes ,"I love you too."

"Now this is my daughter, I assume her name is Emma." I placed my hand on her head and rubbed slightly.

Garnet blushed," No, her name is Myra Rayne." I felt my heart melt. Everything was clear, I was never letting her go again.

ZIDANE

I heard Kuja was in town to late. I ran to the place Dagger and I were staying at with Rayne. But they had gone. Running through the town I saw them Dagger looking at Kuja with loving eyes, and Kuja looking at Rayne in adoration.

Who was I to break them apart... I am Zidane, I can do so much for them, she doesn't need Kuja. 


	11. Chapter 11

Garnet

I saw Zidane running toward us with his Angel Bless swinging.

"Kuja! Watch out!" My voice was so loud everyone was staring at us. I had torn their attention from the loud speakers.

Kuja was already on the move as he gently pushed me to the side and charged back with nothing in hand. My panic was so immense I felt I would faint. He grabbed the middle of the weapon along with Zidane's and they fought head to head.

"Who are you to come here and think you can ruin everything I'm working on for my family!" Zidane yelled in his face.

Kuja entered _trance_ he was so enraged, "Your... YOUR FAMILY? You came to my kingdom, my castle, and stole my love, my everything! Who are you to question my motives? Damn you, son!" Though I was terrified for Kuja's life I was moved by how sweet he was, I had forced myself to forget everything nice he had done for me.

"You stole Dagger from me first!"

 _First… stole me from him?_

"No, Zidane, I am not yours, I never was, and I never will be!" I am not property! I refuse to be talked about in such ways. "We are not a family! Myra has nothing to do with you! If I had anywhere else to go I wouldn't have stayed with you for even a second. Every night you forced me to love you and I have cried every day. How could you possibly be ok with making someone so miserable?"

Kuja

"Every night you forced me to love you and I have cried every day. How could you possibly be ok with making someone so miserable?" Garnet's words burst through my ears. My anger was boiling even hotter.

"You forced her? You sick bastard!"

I was grabbed around my arms and restrained, and so was Zidane.

"Boys, that's enough." The castle guards were holding us apart.

"Please I want to hold my Angel." I broke free from the puny guards and ran to hold my family.

Author's note:

Sorry, I know I haven't updated in far too long, but I am going to finish it now. I just didn't feel it was good so I left it. Now I don't care I am proud. I will work on bettering myself in the future. P.S. Sorry for the wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Zidane

We were taken to the Lindblum castle and placed in a holding cells placed across from each other Kuja just glared at me.

"Man, stop looking at me, I feel like I'm gonna be raped." I turned away.

"Like you did Garnet? That's what you deserve!"

A guard came down the hall, "Okay, you two calm down. Zidane on behalf of Princess Garnet, she has requested you be spared from any punishment other than you can never leave the continent and you can't leave Lindblum till reconstruction is done. She has also requested you get an increase in pay so that you may have the life you deserve. Therefore all charges will be as if it never happened" He read off of a scroll.

"WHAT," Kuja made himself evident.

"Sir, Kuja, Princess Garnet has requested you a lifetime job here with Regent Cid only requiring you leave for here once a month. With pay that will be more than enough to last you and your family. She also requests you take her home and never let them go." The guard unlocked our cells and took us up the elevator. I was handed off and taken to the castle entrance. My handcuffs were removed and I was set free.

"Oh, son, if you ever go around the Princess again; you will be imprisoned for the rest of your life."

Garnet

Kuja walked through the doors of the throne room and I couldn't help but smile at him.

He walked up to me and cried. "Oh, Garnet please! Forgive me!"

"Kuja, there is nothing that needs forgiving." I held him close, well aware of Myra's little eyes glued to us.

Kuja bent down to the floor in front of her and smiled, "My sweet little princess, Myra. Myra, Myra." She grinned a toothless grin and kicked her feet against her floor. Shooting up from the floor He grabbed me, "My angel, please be my queen at last, my wife?"

"Oh, yes I do!"

*months later*

Kuja

My eyes filled with tears as I watched little Myra hobble down the aisle in her little white dress with her mother, my love trailing her. Gorgeous as ever with my son, Tobias, growing inside her.

The End


End file.
